Lex Tiranis
Early Life Lex Tiranis was born to a wealthy family on Coruscant. He had a brother 5 years younger than him named Ettan Tiranis, who he was never nice to after turning 9 and Ettan turned 4. This was mostly because of both jealousy and the fact that Ettan didn't like the Empire as much as the rest of his family and constantly wished for the Republic back. His father is High Colonel Andre Tiranis, who is very well known as a ruthless military commander, responsible for the Mygeeto Massacre, in which he gave Clones an order to kill unarmed bankers, executives, and other corporate leaders of the CIS owned planet. Andre was nearly court-martialed and suspended from duty back in the Galactic Republic, but is now praised among officers and troopers alike in the Galactic Empire. He remains a controversial figure, and many people might judge the junior for the senior's actions. Thanks to his influence, Lex has had a very comfortable career within the Empire. Academy Days On his 18th Birthday, following in his father's footsteps like the perfect son he was, Lex bid farewell to home and enrolled in the Imperial Academy at Imperial Center (Coruscant). At the Academy, he excelled in all aspects an officer candidate could excel in, graduating top of his class and being awarded the rank of First Lieutenant almost immediately out of the Academy, before his first posting to the ISD Evictus. A model Imperial through and through, rumors that he used graft, deceit, and threats against his instructors to earn his record could not be further from the truth. Anyone spreading such vicious rumors disparaging one of Sanbra Sector's finest officers should think twice about talking such rot. Service on the Evictus Since his posting aboard the Evictus Lex has proven himself an exceptional Commander. He has led his troops to victory in numerous engagements so far. First against a Jedi/droid attack, Second against a Rebel terrorist attack, Third against rebel forces stationed at an outpost on the tiny planet of P'trona, Fourth against the innocent citizens of Aquilaris, and Fifth against Sovereign's Forces during his attempted coup d'état against Captain Ravater. He has participated in and won more battles since then, including the Battle of Jutrand, where his ingenious tactics and brilliant leadership savvy won the day for the glory of the Empire. He is also romantically involved with an ISB Officer, Commander Yulia Saht'ries, also the heir to a large fortune and the daughter of Eraidu's governor and King. Personality He generally considers himself inherently better than the vast majority of people, and is incredibly verbose, even for an Imperial Officer. While respectful of the chain of command, he treats those he considers below him with disdain. While this has created much animosity from the enlisted, he has fit in well with the other Officers aboard the Evictus. He also cannot stand when people refuse to treat him with the respect he feels he deserves as a Lieutenant Colonel and the son of a Hero of the Republic. He is also a cold and calculated man as well as notably insecure about his stature. Most officers are meant to be taller than the average stormtrooper, so being shorter and significantly so has something of an effect upon him. So much so that he added 2 inch heels to his boots that boost him up to 5'5. Though most wouldn't dare mention Tiranis's height issue, those who do are likely to come to regret such comments.